FP - April, 2408
This page chronicles posts #23641-23760 and spans the time of April 1st to April 30th of the year 2408. *FP - March, 2408 *FP - May, 2408 Giant Plot First Week En route to the temporal planet, CONNOR ALMIN-REESE with AAPLE THEROUX and Dr. Erwin Harris encounter a weird tractor beam and crash land on something they think is a planet. Dr. Harris has a heart attack prompting CONNOR and AAPLE to leave the shuttle and find help, only to find an abandoned town. Once there, they realize it is a hologram or sorts where giant people keep their ‘pets.’ Taken by a young girl named Enise and her Grandfather Finit, they are at the giants mercy. Enise dresses CONNOR up and keeps him in a playpen for an animal like a hamster before the others arrive and he is inspected by a doctor. Her and AAPLE vow to escape after Enise tries to breed them, getting a shuttle from a previous pet and making their way back to Federation space. Earth Plots First Week When AVANDAR DEVRIX gets word about his nephews divorce, he makes up his mind to run in the Betazoid council seat and goes to Earth to talk to MARCUS WOLFE about getting his endorsement. MARCUS has some big plans and reveals them to ALAL SORNA, explaining to combat Grier’s bill he wants to have some staged public animosity between the two of them. AAPLE calls MICHAEL RICHARDSON V when she is safe and en route home, prompting him to advise she shouldn’t go on any more missions outside of Federation space. MOIRA DEVRIX has been taking some public hate hard after her divorce and talks to CALEB SPARKS who is there to boost her up a little. DIANA GREENWOOD calls her cousin ARTHUR GREENWOOD and he tells her how to make brownies before giving her some advice on boys. MOIRA and ALARIS SONIAN interview BENEDICT HUGHES now he is back and make sure they can trust him before realizing he really just wants to go back to his own life. Second Week Convinced that she like-likes MICHAEL RICHARDSON V, DIANA GREENWOOD gets his personal information and calls him to ask him over for brownies. MICHAEL then meets with DIANA and LALI GREENWOOD at the residence, thinking this was some ploy but is invited to the Greenwood residence for swimming and a BBQ. LALI realizes this is a crush of DIANA’s and talks to her about with CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD who is interested in seeing what would happen when Mike comes over. MICHAEL is totally confused and talks to MOIRA DEVRIX about his suspicions that Lali really likes him and using Diana as a patsy. BENEDICT HUGHES is having a Deltan orgy when MARLINA-BELLE REESE interrupts him, concerned for his wellbeing before they talk frankly in a pub about his future. MICHAEL has a meeting with ZAHIR AL-KHALID and tells him he is going to be transferred to Bajor XI Station in June and use the station as the new Sec-of-State seat. MICHAEL goes home to AAPLE THEROUX and tells her about the invitation to the Greenwoods, which prompts her to tell him in another universe he was with Lali which makes her nervous. MICHAEL isn’t concerned and goes to the residence, swimming with LALI and DIANA – flirting with the former – while CHRISTOPHER read by the pool. J’PEL is upset that her petition to study the planet Corvin lead an away mission on is denied by the Vulcan Science Academy vents to SUROK and he offers for her to make friends with Marcus’ wife. JACKON MOYER and SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE get together and talk about his admission to Cornell in New York while they talk wedding business with Rachel Moyer. BENEDICT gets high at the Deltan Moon and is ousted by HAGHI NII’THAYAPUR who thinks his behaviour is more than a little odd. Third Week When CALEB SPARKS is at the residence, he and MOIRA DEVRIX bring their relationship to the next level and are intimate. CALEB and MOIRA have breakfast together before going to a cabinet meeting, only for MICHAEL RICHARDSON V realizes something is up and teases them. NERYS WOLFE and J’PEL get together to chat about commonalities and find they have even more in common than they once thought. Getting together on a date, KALAL ELBRUNNE II and RACHEL MURPHY chat up some innuendos and then go racing. ANDRUS ELBRUNNE and SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE chat to each other about her upcoming wedding and he agrees to have it at the house. CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD and LALI GREENWOOD get into a debate about their relationship and the ideas of perfection. When RAHNE WOLFE-DHAJA is out playing, she finds a baby racoon and brings it back to MARCUS WOLFE to show her what she found – only to make him worried about touching wild animals. MASON SORNA goes to work where he meets old girlfriend Roseline Brandt who he had broken up with just after his father got hurt. MASON then talks to MOIRA who offers him a temp seat as the go-to between the Sec of State and the cabinent. TARA VONDREHLE catches up with MARCUS who talks about her life on Bajor and interest in seeing him once he arrives himself. MASON gets together with Rosie only to find she has gone a bit crazy and isn’t sure how to cope with her behaviour. MASON goes on to meet ZAHIR AL-KHALID but not before his daughter SHAHRAZAD AL-KHALID puts on some flirty moves in a bikini. Fourth Week When RAHNE WOLFE-DHAJA goes out to play, she runs into COELYIR TAPTIKLIS who is in his wolf form and is convinced he is a character from a Twilight like movie. RAHNE then explains this to MARCUS WOLFE but he thinks it is mostly in her head. MASON SORNA has some questions about ladies when he talks to LALI GREENWOOD who thinks he is just mistaken about ladies and too good looking for his own good. When COELYIR returns, RAHNE shows her father and MARCUS is shocked to see a shapeshifter and warns him to be careful. MASON has his first meeting with MOIRA DEVRIX but it is interrupted by Rosie who gives him a special breakfast and professes they are dating. He protests and Rosie is removed from the residence. CALEB SPARKS and MOIRA discuss the incident before having breakfast and trying to find ways they can privately go on dates. AAPLE THEROUX is getting together with MICHAEL RICHARDSON V at the residence theater when CONNOR ALMIN-REESE arrives and they have a misunderstanding so he kisses her. Mike walks in and sees it, causing a fight which MOIRA has to break up. Cardassia Plots Third Week Getting together with CHASAMA DANAN, JORET VENIK thinks maybe doing something in the pool would refresh her memories about when they first met and she gets an eyeful of his abs! Bajor XI Station Plots First Week When MICHAL JESYN has his final report about his knee, MATILDA WEISS explains that he is a-okay to go for more training. They go out and have dinner before things get awkward as they talk about Landon. ELLIANA TREDWAY goes into labour and has a natural birth, bringing HARMON TREDWAY and HARPER TREDWAY into the world for LINCOLN TREDWAY to see and celebrate (April 4, 2408). SENDRA MYSEN-UNA has the second host Altair’s memories brought back for her to manage and MARIEL OKEA likes him a little more as he adds some carefreeness to Sendra’s attitude. MYLEE is having dinner with MICHAL when her shuttle is delayed and he lets her stay the night with Nadiyah. Second Week Going to pick up NADIYAH PIPER, MICHAL JESYN is there to talk to the girl about the future, cooking and Peldar Ponies! Third Week Going to MYLEE PIPERs quarters for the evening, MICHAL JESYN finally confesses his feelings to her and wanting to make things work. MYLEE hopes to chat to Sendra and wants to meet her boyfriend MARIEL OKEA so she goes a bit early to learn more about him. Fourth Week Together for another date, MICHAL JESYN and MYLEE PIPER break the tension and are intimate again for the first time in awhile. In the middle of the night, MICHAL has a nightterror and MYLEE is there to help him through it. Zaldan Plots First Week Arriving to the first planet on their three month tour of the Federation, CHRISTOPH RABBANIC and MOLLY O’BRIEN talk about all her adventures she had while on DS9. Second Week Meeting MOLLY O’BRIEN’s brother, KIRAYOSHI O’BRIEN for the first time, CHRISTOPH RABBINIC doesn’t take well to the playful banter and gets panicked, only for Yoshi to apologize and make nice. Flashforward Plots Second Week In 2426, DAX WOLFE is still timid over the idea of having RAHNE WOLFE-DHAJA back and they talk about his assignment on the USS Fenrir, as well as her refusing to go to Bajor before she agrees to finally move for his sake. Third Week In 2427, DAX WOLFE is back from a tour in the Fenrir when he talks to RAHNE WOLFE-DHAJA about the idea that the wormhole won’t be open for another 25000 years and isn’t sure what to do about the possible threat coming their way. Romulus Plots Fourth Week When NA’LEV JEVRIANI finishes his research on the Cybeleans, he talks to Praetor SULLAN S’TOKKR about implementing their plan, going for Ani and Vasti as their victims. #04 April, 2408 2408 #04 2408 #04